


Don't You Have Anything To Say?

by Tinybaconcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybaconcake/pseuds/Tinybaconcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Iwa-chan… don’t you have anything to say to me today?” </p>
<p>“Good morning?” Iwaizumi asked hesitantly. Oikawa pouted, his eyebrows furrowing together. </p>
<p>“Something you only get to say once a year…” Oikawa huffed out, the hot air hitting Iwaizumi’s face</p>
<p>“Merry… Christmas?”</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>It's Oikawa's birthday, and he's constantly trying to get Iwaizumi to say "Hppy Birhtday" to him, but Iwaizumi just doesn't remember. But little does Oikawa know that Iwaizumi has something special planned just fro him, he just needed everything to happen according to plan - but of course that never happens. Iwaizumi just hopes he can patch things up before it's too late. </p>
<p>(More tags to be added as chapters are added)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Have Anything To Say?

_ “Iwa-chan…” His breath was labored and heavy, the words slurring out of his mouth. “God, Iwa-chan- ngh… ha, I’m so close-”  _

 

_ “I know, just shut up,” Iwaizumi growled, biting Oikawa’s neck with fervor, an animalistic urge slowly taking over his body.  _

 

_ Iwaizumi pounded roughly into Oikawa, showing him just who he belonged to. Proving that he  was the only one that could take Oikawa like this.“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa’s lewd moans and pleas that spilled from his lips rushed straight to Iwaizumi’s gut, urging him to drive harder and deeper into the brunet that was writhing beneath him.  _

 

_ Oikawa let out more filthy, erotic noises as he was slowly coming undone, the force from Iwaizumi’s hips slamming into his own nearly sending him over the edge. “Do you like that?” Iwaizumi choked out between gasps of air, “You like it when I fuck you hard, don’t you my little slut?” _

 

_ “Yes!” Oikawa screamed, his hips bucking back up to meet the brutal, vicious movements of Iwaizumi’s hips. “Oh,  _ god  _ yes! It feels so good!” The brunet was was seeing stars dancing underneath his closed eyelids. Iwaizumi snapped his hips back and forth, the bed rocking and creaking beneath them. Each time their hips met, Oikawa let out more and more lewd whines of pleasure, while Iwaizumi let out predatory groans.  _ __   
  


_ The pleasure was pooling up inside of them, ready to overflow at any moment.  _

 

_ Grinding his teeth, Iwaizumi sits up on his knees, using his hands to push Oikawa’s back down onto the mattress and pull his head upwards by his unruly brown hair, drinking in the sight like a parched desert traveler. His face was flushed red, the bliss overtaking his thoughts, making him feel light-headed and weightless. Iwaizumi’s movements became more sporadic as he neared his limit, driving forward into Oikawa with more power and purpose. “Come on babe, come for me…” _

 

_ That was it for Oikawa, the lust and desire driving him over the edge. His body wrenching forward, back bending at an impossible angle, the ecstasy and euphoria clouding his senses. Iwaizumi howled as Oikawa tightened around him, the pressure nearly consuming his better judgment. “Iwa-chan… I-”  _

 

_ And just like that, Oikawa came undone, writhing at the white, hot pleasure ripping through his veins and every one of his nerves. Iwaizumi was still going, but not that far behind the brunet, still ravishing the male beneath him. “Iwa-chan… please…”Oikawa moaned, the overstimulation quickly becoming becoming too much for him, whining Iwaizumi’s name pathetically.  _

 

_ Iwaizumi’s gut clenched, a few more and he’d blow.  _

 

_ “Iwa-chan…” _

 

_ His vision turned white, every fiber of his being on fire.  _

 

_ “Iwa… chan…”  _

 

_ This was it, he wouldn’t last another second at this rate. Breath hot and heavy, Iwaizumi gave off a few more thrusts, each more powerful and painful than any before it.  _

 

_ “Iwa… cha-” _

 

_ His senses were so clouded with the explosive waves of pleasure coursing throughout his body, he could scarcely hear Oikawa’s whines and pleas.  _

 

_ “Iwa…”  _

 

“Iwa-chan!” a voice yelled, suddenly pulling Iwaizumi out of the surreal dream he’d been having. He didn’t need to open his eyes to be able to tell that it was Oikawa who had woken him up. His loud voice and the very distinct weight on him were obvious enough. But when he did open his eyes, he was met with a blinding light - Oikawa must have opened the drapes. He used his arm that wasn’t pinned to his side under Oikawa’s leg to rub at his eyes. 

 

Once he had thoroughly rubbed all the sleep from his eyes, he tried opening them again; this time was met with more clarity and significantly less pain. When his eyes had fully adjusted, sure enough, the person sitting on top of him was none other than Oikawa Tooru, his annoying yet wonderful boyfriend.

 

“Shittykawa,” he deadpanned, Oikawa giving him a look that feigned innocence. “Get off of me, I’m still trying to sleep, asshole.”

 

“So mean!” Oikawa pouted, pursing his lips. “It’s almost 10 o’clock, you were still asleep, and I was getting impatient! So I took it upon myself to wake Sleeping Beauty from her peaceful slumber-” Iwaizumi suddenly grabbed the pillow from under his head and sent it flying straight into Oikawa’s face, causing him to lose his balance enough for Iwaizumi to kick his legs out from underneath him so he could roll onto his side, turning his back towards Oikawa. “What the heck! It was a joke, Iwa-chan…” Iwaizumi just grumbled incoherently in response, pulling the comforter over his head, trying to block out his boyfriend’s shenanigans.

 

“Come  _ on  _ Iwa-chan, don’t you have anything to say to your totally charming, adorable, loving boyfriend this morning?” Oikawa asked sweetly, pulling the covers completely off of their shared bed, leaving Iwaizumi curled up in a ball on the edge of the mattress. Once he felt that the warm covers were gone, Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder to send a cold, harsh glare to Oikawa, who looked as innocent as ever. 

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Iwaizumi questioned, his voice thick and gruff. Oikawa smirked, slowly crawling his way up the bed to Iwaizumi, who sat up as Oikawa approached him. 

 

“You  _ should  _ know what I mean, considering what day it is today…” Oikawa hinted, crawling so close that Iwaizumi was forced to back up against the headboard, causing it to hit the wall with an audible bump. Iwaizumi sucked in a breath as Oikawa leaned up to is face, their noses only inches apart, and stared into Iwaizumi’s hazel eyes that were tense and nervous.“Iwa-chan… don’t you have  _ anything _ to say to me today?” 

 

“Good morning?” Iwaizumi asked hesitantly. Oikawa pouted, his eyebrows furrowing together. 

 

“Something you only get to say once a year…” Oikawa huffed out, the hot air hitting Iwaizumi’s face

 

“Merry… Christmas?” Oikawa’s face twisted in shock as he pushed off from his crawling position to sit on his knees. 

 

“It’s July…” Oikawa deadpanned, his face looking more confused and upset than shocked now.

 

“Uhm,” Iwaizumi gaped at Oikawa, looking for what to say next, praying he didn’t fuck it up. “Christmas in July?”

 

“You’ve  _ got _ to be joking, right?” Oikawa paused, waiting for an answer, Iwaizumi just stared at him, not saying anything. “You’re totally joking, there’s  _ no  _ way you’d forget!” Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow in confusion, Oikawa pouted playfully. 

 

“Aww come on! You should be nice to me, on today of all days!” He said in a sing-song voice. 

 

“What do you mean, ‘ _ On today of all days _ ’, Crappykawa?” 

 

“You mean… Y-you don’t remember what today is?” Oikawa frowned, looking genuinely saddened by what Iwaizumi had said. 

 

“No… Should I?” Now Oikawa looked like he was going to cry, he’d definitely fucked this one up,  _ big time _ .

 

“It’s July 20th…” Oikawa whispered, while Iwaizumi just stared at him. Sighing, Oikawa continued, “What special thing happens today, and on no other day? And don’t you  _ dare  _ say Christmas in July…”

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as he searched his brain for a decent response that wouldn’t result in Oikawa breaking up with him. There were so many cruel and harsh things he could say, but which one would suffer the least consequences? Once he’d found a suitable answer, Iwaizumi hesitantly replied, “International Chess Day?” 

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said sharply, causing him to gulp, preparing for what was sure to happen next, “We play  _ volleyball _ , not chess.” 

 

“So? You asked for something special that happened on July 20th, and that’s what I gave you.” Iwaizumi studied Oikawa’s features, knowing full well that wasn’t the answer that he wanted, but it was the best answer that he had at the moment. Oikawa nodded slowly, hanging his head in defeat. Iwaizumi felt guilty, he hated seeing his boyfriend like this, and he probably could have handled the situation better so it wouldn’t have come to this. “Why do you look so sad?” He knew the reason, but he had to lighten up the mood  _ somehow _ .

 

“I really thought  that you’d remember…”

 

“Remember what?” 

 

Oikawa sighed heavily, “Exactly… I thought for sure that you’d remember, but I guess you don’t.” Iwaizumi was about to interject, but Oikawa spoke before he had the chance to. “It’s not that big of a deal anyways…”

 

Iwaizumi scooted closer to Oikawa, who looked away when he put his arm on his shoulder, obviously trying to comfort him, but Oikawa didn’t want any of it. “But it is, I can tell by the way you’re acting.” Oikawa sent him a harsh glare out of the corner of his eyes, “When something is truly bothering you, you always act like it isn’t and push away anyone who tries to help. I’ve known you long enough to know even that much about your complex personality… If it really is bothering you that much, I want you to tell me, at least as your best friend, if not your boyfriend.”

 

Oikawa’s glare softened, his eyes heavy. “Okay you caught me, it  _ does _ bother me that you don’t remember, even after all this time…” Now Iwaizumi felt really guilty, he’d hurt the one person closest to his heart - even if he did have a good reason, that still didn’t make him feel like any less of an asshole. He opened his arms, a silent invite for Oikawa to come closer. With some hesitation, Oikawa leaned into Iwaizumi’s chest, resting only some of his weight on the other’s chest. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s slim, muscular body, pulling him closer so their chests were flush against each other, before pulling the both of them backwards until they landed on the bed. 

 

Oikawa glared childishly at Iwaizumi, his lips pursed. “What was that fo-” But his words caught in his throat when Iwaizumi lifted his head off of the plush mattress to place a soft kiss to his nose. Heat crept it’s way up Oikawa’s neck and onto his cheeks, he tried to stutter out a response, but not having much luck as his lips flapped but no sounds came out. Iwaizumi laughed, his face lighting up with joy, there was nothing he loved seeing more than a flustered Oikawa - other than a needy and desperate with want Oikawa, but that’s besides the point.

 

“Hey. Whatever it is that you want me remember, I’m sure I will if it’s really  _ that  _ important to you.” Iwaizumi said soothingly, caressing Oikawa’s face, who was pouting like a five year-old who didn’t get the toy they wanted.

 

“You better, or else you’ll be sorry, meanie…” He said, turning his face away, but not making any effort to leave Iwaizumi’s grasp. Iwaizumi chuckled, unwrapping one of his arms that had settled at Oikawa’s waist, and used his hand to turn Oikawa’s face back towards his own, giving a chaste kiss on the cheek. “You missed Iwa-chan…” Oikawa whispered, and Iwaizumi wouldn’t have heard it if he were any farther away.

 

He smirked, “I know, but I won’t this time.” And he didn’t, this time Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa sweetly on the lips, After a second or two, Oikawa returned the kiss with a smile. The kiss is sweet, and passionate, each of them moving slowly and lovingly, like they had all the time in the world. The fingers of Iwaizumi’s free hand move into Oikawa’s hair, threading through the chocolate brown strands, making Oikawa shudder. They stay like that for a moment before Iwaizumi mutters against Oikawa’s lips, “See? I told you I wouldn’t miss this time.” 

 

Oikawa laughed, weakly punching Iwaizumi’s shoulder, “Oh shut up,” he replied, but Iwaizumi couldn’t tell if he’d really meant it. So instead he pressed their lips back together, their touch softer and more loving than before, and Oikawa ached at the sweetness of it. But after a moment he  leaned back, his face tense again, “You better remember what today is, or so help me I’ll make sure that you  _ never remember anything ever again _ ,” he stated threateningly.

 

Iwaizumi laughed nervously, he knew better than to mess with Oikawa when he got like this, it was better to just surrender before he got himself into even more trouble. “Okay, okay. I get it. Why don’t we go take a bath, maybe it’ll jog my memory.” He placed a kiss on the top of Oikawa’s head before jumping off of the bed and walking over to the connected bathroom. Oikawa looked at him hopefully as he slowly climbed off the large bed. 

 

“Together?”

 

“ _ Obviously _ , or else I wouldn’t have said ‘we’, dumbass.” Iwaizumi smirks as he tears off his shirt, throwing it towards Oikawa who catches it at the last second. “What are you waiting for? Come on.” Without another word, Iwaizumi disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Oikawa still sitting alone on the bed. He looks down at the shirt in his hands, and frowns slightly. He really did wish that Iwaizumi remembered what today was, it broke his heart that he didn’t, he’d remembered everything else… So why not today? Oikawa sighed, well if Iwaizumi wasn’t going to remember, then he sure as hell wouldn’t tell him what today was, even if he got down on his knees and begged. He’d show Iwaizumi for sure!

 

But deep down inside, Oikawa clung onto the sliver of hope he had in his heart that told him that Iwaizumi  _ did _ actually remember, and was just trying to tease Oikawa like it was some sort of sick game. Even if he wasn’t just teasing him, Oikawa truly did have hope Iwaizumi hadn’t forgotten, they were boyfriends after all, Oikawa had faith in him.

 

Deciding to forget all of that for now - in favor of having a nice hot bath with his favorite person in the universe - Oikawa smiles to himself as he lets Iwaizumi’s shirt fall to the floor when he jumps off of the bed, landing on the plush carpet. His own shirt, and underwear, were soon to follow, as he ran into the bathroom to join his boyfriend. Maybe the hot bath  _ would _ jog Iwaizumi’s memories. All Oikawa hoped was that he remembered something before the day was up. He wasn’t praying for much, just  _ something _ .

 

By the time he entered the bathroom, Iwaizumi had already filled up the tub with hot water, and was relaxing with his eyes closed, bubbles occupying the water around him. Oikawa smiled, Iwaizumi looked so peaceful like this, and he didn’t want to disturb the calm mood lingering in the air. He quietly walked across the tiled floor to the far end where the bathtub was located, standing silently before climbing into the water. 

 

Oikawa sighed as he stepped into the bath, the water was just hot enough to ease the aches and pains in his back and knee, but cool enough to where it wasn’t uncomfortable. He lay himself flush against Iwaizumi’s chest, who hummed when he felt the familiar presence in front of him. 

 

The melon scented bubbles covering the water in the large bathtub provided an extra pleasant sensation on his hot skin - that doubled with the light brushing of Iwaizumi’s fingertips on his thighs was enough to give him an ulterior motive to act upon. 

 

He moans quietly as Iwaizumi’s fingers slowly crept up and down his legs, brushing over his hip bone. Iwaizumi smirked at the reaction, determined to get another from him. He lifted his hands from Oikawa’s smooth skin, letting them rest to either side of the bathtub. Oikawa whined at the loss of contact, squirming in his place, begging for Iwaizumi to continue. “Iwa-chan… don’t tease me.”

 

Iwaizumi smiled into Oikawa’s hair, continuing to trace designs into Oikawa’s soft skin, “Who said I was teasing you?” Oikawa sighed again as Iwaizumi pressed gentle kisses to his neck and shoulders, his eyes half-lidded, the heat building up in the pit of his stomach. 

 

But soon, it was too much for Oikawa to handle, the heat from the bath and from his veins becoming too unbearable to leave alone anymore. Oikawa quickly sat up in the bath, Iwaizumi cracking open an eye when he couldn’t feel Oikawa's slow breathing on his chest, but the water restlessly shifting against the surfaces of the bathtub. Oikawa turned his body around so he could look at Iwaizumi, his eyes hungry and heavy with lust. Before Iwaizumi could ask what he was up to, he crashed his lips roughly onto Iwaizumi’s own.

 

Iwaizumi froze or a moment, before returning the kiss with equal fervor and want, pulling Oikawa into his lap and wrapping the other’s legs around his back. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, tilting his head to find a better angle in order to deepen the kiss. They were both clumsy with desperation, and it made Oikawa want even more. 

 

Without breaking the heated kiss, Oikawa sneaks a hand in between them to grasp at their hardening lengths that had been trapped between their bodies. Iwaizumi grunts as Oikawa takes him in his calloused hands, breaking the kiss to breath properly. “Hey, Shittykawa… What the hell are you doing?”

 

Oikawa shushes him, “Please Hajime, I just really need you.” He used Iwaizumi’s first name, so he knew that Oikawa meant business. His mind raced, he needed Oikawa to stop, otherwise he’d definitely lose his mind and fuck everything up, again. 

 

“Stop,” Iwaizumi ordered weakly, “Tooru, stop it seriously.” He pushed Oikawa away forcefully, causing some of the water and bubbles to flow over the edge of the tub. But Oikawa was persistent, pushing back with all of his might, determined to do  _ something _ .

 

“Tooru, I said  _ stop _ ,” Iwaizumi stated firmly, pushing oikawa so hard that he fell back against the opposite side of the tub. 

 

Defeated, Oikawa slumped over in his new spot, throwing his arms over the edges of the tub. “Ah, seriously? I’m trying to get you to fuck me! Or me fucking you, I’m open to options right now, but still! A dick, in a butt, is that too much to ask? I’d also settle for a good amount of foreplay, or even just a-”

 

“Will you shut up already?” Iwaizumi interrupts, effectively stopping Oikawa’s rambling. “I said to stop, because I’m waiting for  _ later _ . Plus I’m not really in the mood right now to be all that honest.” Oikawa seemed to be satisfied with the answer. Or at least, that’s what it seemed like, until a sly grin appeared on his face. 

 

“Oh? And why might that be?” 

 

“I’m just not in the mood…? Didn’t I just say that?”

 

“No, no. I mean like is there a special reason for why?

 

“Well for starters I don’t want to have to get clean again, secondly I just said I wasn’t in the mood. And third, it’s the morning, I have  _ all night  _ to do whatever I want with you.” Iwaizumi said with a vicious smirk.

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened in shock, a smile making it’s way onto his face again. He leaned up against Iwaizumi seductively. “Ooh~ like what. Ha-ji-me?” Oikawa put space between the syllables of his names, emphasizing his intentions. 

 

Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa’s face away, splashing him with water. “Like I’d tell you,” he said, standing up and stepping out of the tub, obviously trying to hide how flushed he was - but it didn’t work, Oikawa could see right through him. He tore a towel off of the marble countertop of the double vanity, before using it to dry himself off. 

 

“No, but you can show me,” Oikawa’s voice rang out sultrily, causing Iwaizumi to freeze. Oikawa laughed, Iwaizumi just grumbled and quickly drying himself off, tying the towel around his waist after he was done. He walked towards the door as Oikawa sat on his knees and lay suggestively over the side of the bathtub. “I’m being serious, Iwa-chan. I’m dying to know what you have in store for me later tonight - In fact you could say that I’m _desperate_.” Iwaizumi paused at the door, turning his head towards Oikawa.

 

“Just hurry up in here, otherwise the water will get cold and you’ll get sick.” 

 

“Iwa-chan are you my mom?” Oikawa teased, Iwaizumi sent him a dangerous look, but Oikawa ignored it, his idiotic smile not wavering.

 

Iwaizumi huffed, “Whatever. Don’t blame me if you get sick and die.” He stared at Oikawa for a second more, as if he were expecting another snarky comment. When none came, Iwaizumi stepped out of the bathroom, pulling the door closed little too hard, the slam resonating off the tiled flooring and into Oikawa’s ears, causing him to flinch a little. Quickly recovering, Oikawa smiled once more, sinking down into the soapy bubbles that were still there after their little escapade. Even if Iwaizumi had said to wait till later, Oikawa was determined to get what he wanted - both a continuation of what he had just tried to initiate and getting Iwaizumi to remember why today was so special. 

  
  



End file.
